


Someday

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Romance, just you know there ladies being helpless in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Something bad happens to Root and that makes Shaw consider if it's time to talk about them already.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on Tumblr, @writershapewholeonthedoor, to send me prompts, asks or just talk in general.  
Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong!

The table under her made a loud noise when her feet hit the surface. The man running in front of her looked over his shoulder when he heard the noise, eyes going comically wild when he realized the woman who was chasing him had found a way to get inside the building he was trying to hide. Honestly, it wasn’t even that hard, Shaw just had to climb a stair in the exterior wall and take out the ventilation top and she was in – falling in the exact room her guy had been was a little lucky, she would admit it.

Jumping off the metal surface, Sameen Shaw used all her strength to push her muscles to move, like a hunter after his prey. The man, realizing she was right behind him again, groaned a loud ‘fuck’, before turning to the left in the first door he found. He was screwed because Shaw loved that little game of chase. With an evil smile, she kept running, passing straight by the door he had just run through. Instead, she took the next door to the left and hurried to get to the exit in front of her.

Just like she expected, the guy was standing in the hallway, looking behind him to see where she went. He never saw her approaching from his right, but he for sure felt her foot connecting with his ribs. With a scream, the man fell into the ground, hands already moving to cover his wound. Shaw quickly pointed the gun at his head, not even breaking a sweat.

“That was pretty lame.” She spoke with a grin. “You didn’t last two minutes.”

“Who the fuck are you?” The man moaned in pain – she was sure he had at least one broken rib.

“Concerned third part.” Shaw used her gun to signal for him to move. “Come on, we need to talk.”

“In case you didn’t notice it, I’m hurt.” He sounded mad for a second before a whine left his lips when he tried to move.

Shaw scoffed. “Did I gave you the impression that I care?” Faster than he could see, Shaw grabbed him with one hand under his arm and forced him to sit, putting his back against the wall to restrain his space. “Now, I would love to hear why you had a knife at Mr. Blentow throat.”

“Not until you tell me what your business with it.” He screamed in pain when her fist connected with his nose. Blood instantly started to drip in his face and he tried to use his hands to stop it. “You’re crazy, you fucking bitch!”

“Surprise.” Shaw raised her wrist again, ready to break something else when her phone started to ring in her back pocket. A total of 3 people knew her number and they never called unless it was an emergency, they usually all communicate through their earpieces, but she was quite busy to answer the call.

“Okay, lady, I don’t know who you’re, but I wasn’t the one who planned that!” The guy was on the edge of tears, something Shaw took great pleasure off.

“I already got that you’re not the mind behind it.” Shaw rolled her eyes. Her phone started to ring again, but she kept ignoring it. “Who hired you?”

“I don’t know his name.” He winced when her hand raised again. “Swear! On my life!”

“The thing is that I don’t care about your life. I also don’t believe in you, so...” The phone in her pocket started to ring one more time, but this time he also vibrated, making her groan in frustration. “Don’t move or I swear I will shot you so bad you will never walk again,” Shaw warned him, taking a step back to pull her phone out. “This better be good.” She placed the phone against her ear, but no sound came out of it.

Shaw squeezed the phone in her hand hard enough that it made some weird noises. She took the phone away to look at the screen, waiting to see someone’s name in it. Instead, there was a text message from an unknown number.

Saint H. Phillip St., 442. 411/0106.15, 911.

There were too many numbers for her to understand it immediately. Shaw got that it was an address, but the rest of the random numbers were too confusing at first. It wasn’t until she murmured it to herself that she finally realized it. Root’s ID. 911, emergency.

Fuck.

“I will find you again, so don’t go around doing nothing funny,” Shaw warned the scared man, before walking away in angry steps.

Shaw was out of the building faster than she managed to get in, already marching to the car she left poorly parked when the chasing started. Shaw gave zero fucks about all the laws she was breaking to get through the traffic, but she needed to get to Saint H. Phillip St., 442 as fast as possible. The woman probably caused an accident at some point.

It’s not that she didn’t trust Root. She did. The hacker was probably the most suited person to take care of herself – she was good with a gun, she was good with her fists, she was good with computers and she was damn good with a taser – and Shaw knew that. But something really bad must have happened, or about to happen if the Machine felt like she needed to ask for Shaw’s help.

Shaw’s mind flight away when she took a turn to the right, forcing a biker to change his way suddenly to avoid bumping in her car. She could remember clearly the last talk they had.

_ “We’re so good at it together, you’re gonna realize that someday.”  _ Root’s words bounced around her head for weeks. Shaw had avoided her like the plague after that, always finding a way to change her path when she heard the hacker approach.

_ “Fine. Maybe someday, when Samaritan has wiped everyone out, we can talk about it.” _

She promised they would. Shaw promised that to Root and she promised to herself that they would talk about them someday. One day. Shaw was too scared, she needed time. To think, to put her thoughts in order, to place those weird feelings inside herself, things she wasn’t used to feeling. And she asked for time and Root gave it to her.

_ “You’re saying maybe someday?” _

Shaw made a promise. Maybe they didn’t shake hands or did that stupid pinkie promise or whatever – or even said the word promise – but it was a promise. Shaw was going to figure things out and they would discuss it after Samaritan was gone after Martine was blown to space, after they could relax a little.

_ “Yeah, sure, Root. Maybe someday. Is that good enough for you?” _

They had known each other for years at that point. Root was always very clear about her intentions and her feelings – if you could say that – towards Shaw. Years. Flirting, chasing, caring for, waiting. And yet she didn’t even have to think before giving her more time.

_ “Yes, Sameen. That’s good enough for me.” _

Before she even realized, Shaw had reached Saint H. Phillip St., 442. She ran two steps at a time in the doorsteps, kicking the door open without a second thought, gun in hands. She tried to listen, but the place was in complete silence.

“Root?” She whispered, half waiting the woman was hidden somewhere near enough to hear her.

Nothing.

Shit.

Shaw was about to storm to the kitchen when she saw a window opened at her left. She had just leaned over it for a second before she saw exactly what she was searching for. Root was outside, sitting against the wall, one gun in her lap, and another one a few feets away. From that angle, Shaw couldn’t see her face, but the woman wasn’t moving and that could not be a good sign.

Shaw placed her gun in her waistband and climbed the window’s frame with ease. She had just put both her feet at it when a gunshot hit the frame right beside her head. “Fuck.” She groaned, pushing her body outside before the person could shot her again. Shaw fell right beside Root, but the woman didn’t move. “Fuck.”

Shaw placed her right hand against Root’s neck, using the tip of her fingers to try to find her pulse while getting up just enough to look up at the window’s frame. The man who shot her was literally one step to reach the window when her head popped up, her left hand following shortly after to point a gun straight at his chest. Shaw didn’t even blink when her gun fired and the man fell in the carpet inside the house.

She looked around to see if there was anyone else in there, but there was nothing. There was nothing. Nothing against her fingers but a very cold skin. Shaw threw her gun somewhere close to her and placed both hands in Root’s shoulders to push her down, ignoring the dirty floor under them. With practiced ease, she opened Root’s jacket, almost tearing out the zipper. Her eyes easily found the hole in Root’s abdomen, right under her sternum, and the blood was flowing out of it like an open tap.

It didn’t look good, especially because she couldn’t feel a pulse yet. Shaw took a deep breath to put her nerves on ease, before bringing both hands in Root’s chest. She learned how to do it at med school, she did it at least a dozen times after that and she knew how to do it, but Shaw never shook while doing it before.

Chest compression. Chest compression. Chest compression. Breath.

Nothing.

Chest compression. Chest compression. Chest compression. Breath.

Nothing.

“Come on, Root,” Shaw whispered with a hurried tone, already starting to feel a little breathless.

Chest compression. Chest compression. Chest compression. Breath.

Nothing.

“You can’t do this to me, Root.” The former marine looked around for a second, like something in the abandoned alley could help her out, but, of course, there was nothing there. She had to take Root to the hospital, but she couldn’t.

Chest compression. Chest compression. Chest compression. Breath.

Pulse.

Weak, shy, against her fingers. Shaw sighed in relief, moving her hands to stop the blood flow. She took off her own jacket, rolling it round itself, before pressuring it against the wound. It would have to do it until they reached the subway station and Shaw could put some stitches to do the job.

“Root, open your eyes, it’s not nap time,” Shaw commanded. She knew that keeping the patient awake was crucial, but Root didn’t even flinch when she slapped her face once. Shaw looked around again. She had no idea how she was supposed to take Root back to the subway, she wasn’t supposed to move her and, even if she was strong, there was no way she was going to be able to carry the hacker in her arms for five miles.

Just when she was starting to consider drag her inside the house and search for anything in there that could help, a car parked poorly in the alley entry, making loud sounds of tire and brakes. Shaw looked up, ready to find her target before grabbing her gun again, before realizing it was Reese. The tall man ran towards her with a frown, barking orders in his cellphone while watching the scene in front of him.

“Inside, now.” He shouted after putting his phone back in his pocket. Reese had already dropped down and was finding a way to pick the hacker up without making things worst. “Fusco is coming to deal with the rest.” Shaw didn’t ask if the rest involved more than just the dead man inside the house, and honestly, she didn’t want to know, she just placed her bloody hand on his shoulder and waved around to give him orders.

Careful, don’t move her too much, hold her here. Before Shaw realized, they were in the back seat of the man’s car. The tires made a piercing noise when Reese rushed away.

* * *

The way to the subway station seemed to take forever, but Reese eventually pulled the parking brake like there was a cliff right in front of him. The last five minutes had been a complete nightmare inside the car. Root’s pulse got weaker and weaker at every second until Shaw couldn’t feel it again and she restarted the chest compressions.

“Mr. Reese?” Harold was already standing away from his desk, sensing that something was definitely wrong.

Reese opened the back door closest to him and looked inside with wild eyes, but emotionless face besides that. Shaw was breathing hard, obviously tired from the effort to make Root’s heartbeat again, and there was sweat dripping off her forehead.

“Shaw, take her out.”

She didn’t answer, instead, she leaned, placing her lips on Root’s cold ones, closed her nose, and breathed out heavily. Breath. Breath. Chest compression. Chest compression. Chest compression. “Come on, Eeyold.” Her voice was so hoarse that she had to cough a few times. Reese was about to hold her arm to make her stop, when the Persian stoped alone, placing her fingers in Root’s pulse point. “Out.”

The man didn’t think twice before taking the lead once Shaw started to jump out of the car through the other door. Reese collected Root in his arms and ran to the uncomfortable metal table in the corner, placing her on the cold surface the second he reached it. Shaw was instantly by his side, already holding the first aid kit in her hand. Reese almost told her that he didn’t think a first aid kit was going to help that much, but the look on her face made him reconsider it.

Despair. Desolation. Distress. Hopelessness. All of it.

He shuddered when the woman’s hands started to search for gauze, needles, and thread while pressing against Root’s stomach at the same time. Reese watched, frozen in place, how her eyes suddenly widened and she dropped everything where they were to search for Root’s pulse again.

“Finch, I think we need to take her to the hospital.” Reese was surprised he was the one to say that because he was sure Shaw would have suggested it the second they got out of that alley with a half-dead Root in the car seat.

“Mr. Reese, I don’t...”

Chest compression. Chest compression. Chest compression. Breath.

Shaw was about to breath again when a loud gasp made her stop. Root had opened her eyes, even if they were about to close again, and her arms started to move around in confusion. “Stop,” Shaw commanded with a strong voice, pushing her back in the table. “Don’t move.”

Shaw ignored both men arguing behind her, focusing only in the chocolate-colored eyes staring back at her and the open wound flooding blood all over the place.

She made a promise before and she was about to make another promise at that moment. “It’s going to be okay.” And Shaw wasn’t one to break her promises.

* * *

Shaw was staring at the clock hanged in the wall above the desk across the room. 2:34 am. Root had passed out a few seconds after Shaw made her promise and the hacker hadn’t woke up since. That was over six hours ago. Finch left after his discussion with Reese was over, but John had stayed behind. He was sleeping at somewhere, Shaw didn’t know exactly where, but she could hear his snores every once in a while.

Bear was lying on the floor by her foot, also snoring lightly, but he managed to stay awake for a very long time making her company before giving up. Fusco showed up at some point, he talked with Reese about something Shaw wasn’t paying attention and then he walked towards her and squeezed her shoulder.

“Call if you need anything.” He whispered, before also squeezing Root’s hand and leaving the subway once more.

Shaw wasn’t able to sleep like her other three companions or move at all, so she kept staring at the clock like he was going to magically make everything go away. She was surprised to find out her stomach didn’t demand food yet – the last time she ate was around lunchtime – but her mind was racing enough to keep her busy.

The clock had just reached 2:48 when she heard something moving near her. Her eyes snapped around, easily finding Root’s face in the almost dark room. The hacker’s eyes opened slowly, still clouded with confusion and pain, but a small smile creeped out when she spotted Shaw sitting in a chair beside her.

“Sup.” Her voice was raspy, but she didn’t care about it.

Shaw sighed. “Don’t move.” She groaned out, closing her hands in fists in her lap – she needed something to stop herself from reaching out to touch Root’s pale skin. “It will open the stitches and I won’t close it again.”

She would. She knew she would. Root knew she would. Heck, even Bear probably knew she would.

“I think I need some pain killers before moving.” Root tried to joke, but she quickly managed to stop her laugh when she felt all muscles in her stomach burn in pain.

Shaw took a deep breath when she got up, trying to clean her sweaty hands in her pants without making it clear that’s what she was doing, and walked to the aid kit that she had put in the car hood after she cleaned the dry blood in Root’s skin. The marine tried not to shiver when the cold air hit her skin, but she was able to find the Vicodin Reese managed to steal for them once. Knowing that the pain had to be intense by that point, Shaw took two pills out, grabbed a water bottle Fusco had left for her before leaving, and walked back to Root.

The hacker hissed in pain when she tried to sit up, so Shaw used her arm to support her just enough for Root to be able to drink the water and take the pills without choking. Root let a relieved sigh escape when Shaw lied her back in the table and closed her eyes again. Her breathing had become faster and heavier, and she needed a couple of minutes to recover from her weak attempt to move.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Root took a deep breath and shook her head. “Pieces, only. I was in the house, I couldn’t hear anything, so I thought I was alone.” She frowned. “I heard a shot. Think that hit me, huh?” Shaw didn’t answer her, but her eyes did move to the slightly pink gauze in the woman’s belly. “I shot back and ran outside. That’s all.”

“You didn’t hit him,” Shaw whispered, moving her eyes back to the hacker’s face.

Root snorted with a sarcastic grin. “What a shame.”

“Indeed.” Shaw agreed with a shrug. “Anything else?”

Root opened her eyes again and there was a glint of joy in them that wasn’t there before. “Oh, I do remember something else.”

The marine arched one eyebrow and crossed her arms – instantly putting herself in defense mode. “What?”

“I think you might remember it too, but someone was totally feeling my boobs.”

Shaw scoffed angrily, rolling her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. “Shut up, Root.”

The hacker giggled. Her stomach didn’t hurt like before, but she suspected it had to do with her foggy mind – the Vicodin was starting to make some effect. She blinked a couple of times and yawned. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.” She smiled. “I know I did.” Her eyes closed.

“Go back to sleep, Root.” Shaw sighed. “Or I will punch you to shut you up.” She set back in the chair she was before and Bear opened one eye to look at her, but mainly ignored her.

Root stayed in silence for long enough to make Shaw think she was back asleep, but suddenly a very lazy smile crossed her lips. “Sameen?”

“Huh?”

“Is it someday yet?”

Shaw fought the smile, but a smirk raised the corners of her mouth anyway. “If you wanted a kiss, Root, all you had to do was ask.”

A complete smile warmed Shaw’s chest. “Go big or go home, right?” Root teased.

Shaw huffed and rolled her eyes again. “Go home next time.”

“Will you be there?”

A pause. A sigh. “Yeah.”


End file.
